


To Cry Wolf

by tearose11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Foxes, Alternate Universe - No Titans, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Although I don't know how slow is slow?, Blood and Gore, Canon sucks ass, Character Death, Commissioned Art in fic, Eventual Smut, Gen, Knotting, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shifters, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Violence, Worldbuilding, eventually, might be a mess and a let-down but I am writing it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearose11/pseuds/tearose11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with two dead wolves and a missing pup that Erwin has to track down. </p><p>Author's Note: The Eruri Omegaverse/Shifters AU that no one asked for, but just roll with it, OK?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be a like a mini book, and I was lucky to have the talented [ Damien ](https://identitypollution.tumblr.com) draw this lovely artwork for me. 
> 
> Hope you guys love it as much as I do!♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me:  
> [@jinath_hyder](https://twitter.com/Jinath_Hyder),  
> Or if absurdly boring pics are your jam, come and follow me on Insta [Lucifer's Arch Priestess](https://www.instagram.com/jinathhyder/)  
> And yes, you can also got to my oft-neglected tumblr [The Essential J](http://theessentialj.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you,
> 
> J ♥


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts with two dead wolves and a missing pup that Erwin has to track down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Are you tired of my whining about getting the Cough Plague yet? Because I can still has it! On my second bout of antibiotics now and so I thought why not start another shitty Eruri fic? I mean what else can I do (Brain: maybe finish your other shitty fics first, you moron?) while I am coughing up lungs? Bronchitis is the best!
> 
> Although there are Alpha dynamics in this, but I am not sure how to cater to the super A/B/O-enthusiasts out there, so be warned that I am just making up my own AU A/B/O shit as I write. One thing for sure there will be some kind of knotting, but all in good time. 
> 
> Cheers and always ship CANON Eruri! ♥

The dark yellow-brown ears were flat against the head, nose delicately inched close to the ground. The blood on the ground was congealed and dark, mixed in with chunks of flesh and gristle. He knew there was a strange scent mixed in with it, he smelt it long ahead of coming to the scene and it had made his senses tingle in high alarm. Apart for the lingering smell of fear, wolf’s blood there, was definitely something else: the presence of a _another_.

He sat back, eyes furrowed, trying to place that particular odor, but failing to do so.

“I can’t make it out at all.” He finally concluded, turning to face the others, “I am sorry, but all I can say is that it’s definitely not any wolf I’ve come across yet.”

The others nodded; there was not much left to do now except to arrange for the bodies or what was left of them, to be transported back to the main pack for the end rites.

“You tried Mike, thank you. Hange and Moblit, please see to how much you can gather of the remains.”

Erwin watched the two start their task, brows drawn in a frown. What sort of creature could have attacked two relatively healthy wolves and left their bodies in tatters? Mike came to stand next to him, waiting for his next orders.

“Do you need time to recover?” Erwin asked not wanting to overwhelm Mike’s olfactory organs. It was hard enough to be around the carnage as a normal wolf due to the scents, with Mike’s more acute sense of smell it was probably more powerful to handle. 

“No, I am good. Just a bit of a rinse off the old nose and we can start tracking down the pup.”

The blonde man nodded, reaching for his waterskin and slowing pouring a steady stream of the liquid over the wolf's muzzle. He then addressed the other two, who like him hadn't shifted into their wolf bodies. “You two can head back once you are finished. Mike and I will continue the search for the pup. Give us two days, if we are not back by the third morning send a party after us.”

“Be careful you two, and don’t come back without the pup!” Hange said in her usual manner, waving her hands, Moblit simply offering a nod as a goodbye gesture.

Once out of earshot, Mike said to Erwin, "Strangely I smelt a fox."

Erwin gave him a look. "A fox? Are you saying a fox did that?"

"I don't think so, but there was one here for sure. And that other strange smell that was nothing I have come across before, definitely not wolf nor fox."

"Hmm. I can't see how a fox could take down two wolves. The last thing we need is to have everyone go off looking for foxes to hunt down without any concrete evidence. As usual good thinking, Mike not telling the others yet. As for the other smell...let's find the pup before we speculate any further." 

Mike made a slight sound in response. As a Beta, it was natural for him to feel proud receiving praise from the Alpha.

With an answering nod both headed deeper into the forest, faces grim with determination. They had to find the pup before something else did.

 _If_  it was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and I really, really, really hope you will not be disappointed at the end because...well it might not be what you think it is? I am pretty scared about the ending actually and that it will be a dud. This shit is hard, yo!
> 
> Obviously Erwin is the Alpha wolf, Mike is a Beta as are Hange and Moblit. And yes, they shift from wolf to human forms. 
> 
> Anyway, as usual come talk Eruri, or anything else your little hearts desire to me here [The Essential J](http://theessentialj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cheers and always ship CANON Eruri! ♥


	3. Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another set of footprints and scent indicated that a second fox had somehow managed to escape. That the pup was with it was clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Isn't it annoying when you are trying to write something and your hubunit just blabs and blabs about getting groceries or something? Or your boss interrupts you about some stupid email some customer is waiting on?
> 
> What is it with people? Seriously! 
> 
> I need a "Genious at work, please be quiet!" sign. I bet Rowling doesn't have to put up with stupid plebeian shenanigans.
> 
> Anyhoo - thank you for the support with this so far, I hope you will enjoy the fic as it grows.
> 
> Cheers and always ship CANON Eruri!♥

 

The trail had them heading north in towards the more dense part of the forest. At one point they could hear the river flowing past, then the sound was lost again.

At one point a sudden cessation of sounds had them both come to an abrupt halt: at this point of spring, there should have been an abundance of birdsong, sounds of the smaller animals like rabbits and squirrels darting underneath the canopy of fresh leaves and buds overhead.

Yet, neither could hear anything; but the stench of the same smell that had permeated the violent death scene from the previous day, was wafting richer with every step.

Erwin proceeded with caution, observing every nuanced ear and tail movement that Mike exhibited ahead of him. The latter was hunched low, tail parallel to the ground, ears flat a cagy movement as he approached a stump. The ground indicated that there was a slight drop and both very slowly came up to rest behind the fallen tree before the drop.

The stench was stronger, but the silence continued: there seemed to be no indication of any movement beyond the trunk. Erwin signalled for Mike to stay down as the blonde raised his head slightly to take a look.

At first, all he could see were the line of trees below. As his gaze lowered to the forest floor, he drew in his breath.

The slope below was clear for the most part, a natural dip in the earth. Fern and other smaller plants grew around a few odd logs and branches.

What lay within that slightly circular area had caused the sudden gasp of indrawn air: a giant shape lay on its side, unmoving back to the higher ground.

Sensing no other movement or sound, the blonde lifted his torso up higher and leaned over the rough bark to take a closer look.

From his vantage point he could make out the shape of the large animal below. The body looked canine in shape, but larger than the average wolf, perhaps three to four times the size by Erwin’s estimation. Around it were signs of a fight, the ground was dug up in places, the vegetation disturbed.

Crouching back down to Mike’s side the Alpha gestured for him to relax; there were no other entities around for as far as they both could sense, and they needed to take a closer look at the site below where the clearly dead animal lay.

 

* * *

 

As they came down the slope more of the body became visible as did the signs of a violent fight.

It resembled the body of a canine, but far larger than any either had seen; long of limb and stature. The fur was grey, coarse to the sight, slightly tinged with black in parts, especially near the paw, tail and tips of its ears. Small drops of dried blood dotted the scene, the mangled body of a red fox in the creature’s mouth the likely source.

The poor fox had put up a fight judging from the signs of struggle on the ground, but had paid the ultimate price thought Erwin.

Still it could not have been responsible for the giant canine’s death.

For the reason the unusual beast’s death was clear: part of its sternum and ribs were shattered, spattering its internal organs around the body. The ghastly smell that had haunted the duo had originated from a black-green dried viscous material which looked to have erupted from within. Up close the smell was even more powerful, and both Mike and Erwin had to actively resist the urge to heave more than a few times already.

Knowing it was far worse for Mike, Erwin motioned for him to stay back as much as possible as he took a closer look at the dead body. It was difficult not to step into the mix of fur, blood, bone and other leftover body parts and the overwhelming urge to vomit made the blond shifter halt a few paces off.

Holding his hand over his mouth didn’t help, the stench felt as if it had permeated every cell in his being, making his stomach clench, throat burn and brought tears to his eyes.

As much as he’d like to take a closer look, he knew when to stop and all his senses told him not to go further than he had. As he slunk back, he heard the unmistakable sound of Mike hurling.

 

* * *

 

Fire was dangerous to be left unattended as so they had to wait till the last embers were extinguished. Erwin still poured water over it all - soaking the earth and liquefying the ashes with a hiss of steam. He drew back to stand by Mike, still reluctant to take his eyes of the wet ground.

They had lost a few hours of daylight attending to the bodies, the Alpha deciding to burn it all in an attempt to at least rid of the foul odor that had lingered. As soon as the fire had consumed most of the remains, the forest had come alive as if its inhabitants could sense the disappearance of the odd beast.

Birds were warbling overhead in the late afternoon sun as the two trekked back to the river. They both felt they needed to bathe off the sweat and rid themselves of the unpleasant smell. A quick lunch saw them back on the trail: luckily the pup was still alive from its smell and not finding it gave them some hope.

Another set of footprints and scent indicated that a second fox had somehow managed to escape. That the pup was with it was clear.

They both remained silent, Erwin trying to make sense of the body they had burnt. For the moment, he ignored the possibility of more of the same creatures lurking somewhere nearby. The sounds of life all around gave him confidence that they were not in any immediate danger, nature had a way of signalling any changes if one simply paid enough attention. He focused on finding the pup first, getting it back to safety with the pack second.

 

* * *

 

Not surprisingly the trail headed south, away from traditional wolf country to less dense forests and more flatter grounds. That second fox clearly had made great headway into the edge of the forests. The one that had died, had been a common Red Fox, hence they deduced the one on the run must be its mate, as the dead one had looked like a mature breeding male. Foxes tended to live in mated pairs along with their young offsprings. Unlike wolves, they were most solitary otherwise, fiercely independent unless mated.

When daylight had all but disappeared, Erwin signalled a stop. It had been a rough few days and since he was confident that they were relatively safe, it seemed like a good time to get some rest. They certainly could smell their way in the dark, but he preferred to be somewhat of a clear mind.

Eating their simple meal of dried meat, Mike curled up close to the small evening campfire Erwin had set up. He decided Mike deserved the extra sleep: his poor nose had been overworked and no doubt in need of some familiar, comforting smells such as the fires they had back in the pack for cool evenings.

Watching him settle into sleep, Erwin let his mind wander again. His great-grandmother used to tell him bedtime stories about giant wolves when he was young. He’d forgot all about them, who remembered every tale from their childhood? But seeing the body had brought back the memories, he used to be scared that he’d run into one alone in the woods one day as a young pup. His great-great grandmother’s laughter when she told him to face his fears didn’t help his childhood fears in the least and he would spend the night balled up by her as close as possible.

Could there have been some truth to those tales? Certainly the dead body would say it were true, but he had never heard of anyone else who knew of giant wolves or anything of a kind. Once or twice when he had mentioned something to the other young pups his age, they had laughed it off as one of those strange things his great-grandmother spoke of; she was as old as the hills in their young eyes, and surely nothing like that existed.

Besides they were the apex predators and no other living creature could harm them, they had nothing to fear. For which living creature could ever take down a powerful wolf?

  
Erwin lay back on the grass, looking up at the stars. What indeed?

 


	4. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second fox had not gotten away completely unscathed as they had first assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> The impending doom of Chapter 83 is wrecking my nerves...
> 
> Why do I not trust Isayama-san? See chapters 1 through 82 for the answer.
> 
> In fact I am so nervous, I can't even type...so just read this for me, will you?

Sometime during the early morning, they get a whiff of the metallic tang of blood. confirmed soon by a few droplets of blood here and there on the forest floor mixed in with the dew glistening on the grass.

The second fox had not gotten away completely unscathed as they had first assumed.

Shortly afterwards Mike detected area markings on a tree. “We are in fox territory now. But not the one we are trailing, this one is...” he pauses to take another sniff, “...male...hmm a Swift? But that doesn't make much sense.”

Although foxes were highly adaptable to different environments, Swifts were generally prairie inhabitants. While there were plenty of open fields around, the forest edge crept in at spots, the grass tall and wild. It was a bit strange that a Swift would live this far north away from the drier south. So they moved with a little more caution; Mike had only ever seen one as a pup, Erwin, none.

 

* * *

 

They come across one food reserve, freshly stocked with the first of spring’s berries. So the local fox was quite active, no doubt with more than one den and food storage scattered through the area. The injured Red Fox may have found and taken shelter in one of them provided the Swift male hadn’t been inhospitable.

Within another half hour they find what they have been looking for: a sheltered opening under a tree, the scent and blood clearly disappearing in the burrow.

Erwin mulls over what to do; they didn’t know why the fox had taken the cub and in what state she was in. If the injury was bad, she might be more aggressive than usual. There was also question of the territory claimant: the Swift Fox, and how he would react to wolf intruders on his land.

“Stay here and I am going to look around for any other exits to this den. I will block them and then we can see if we can coax her out of the den. Should the Swift come around, see if you can talk him into helping since the pup belongs with us.”

The Beta nodded and lay down, a few metres from the den entrance with a nod. Erwin left with another quick glance to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

 

* * *

 

There are four openings in total, not too far from the den, but with enough distance to ensure the occupant’s safe exit in a pinch. Erwin felt slightly guilty blocking them off, but with things as they are, he didn’t want to risk the fox or foxes escaping. He shoves in as much earth as he can, packing it in well, it would give them enough time to get to the holes if need be, but not enough time for the den occupants to dig out.

Blocking off the furthest and last one, a slight sound catches his attention, and then it hits him: the scent. Its aggressive with pheromones, a sure sign that the owner has noticed him and was quite understandably angry.

What he finds puzzling is the underlying note: there’s a hint something vaguely sweet, a floral note he can’t place. Just as quickly it’s overwhelmed by the smell of blood, most likely a vole, freshly killed.

He slowly straightened up, keeping his movement as natural as possible. Brushing off the earth on his legs, he turned around slowly taking in a visual survey.

There is nothing that he can spot right away, ears straining for the slightest sound. The fox was there, but where exactly? Did he miss another burrow or entrance?

Following the vole’s scent he finds the small mammal’s body, but no sight of the fox even though he clearly can sense it nearby.

A soft slick, the barest sound makes him smile; it had been so long that he had come across one he had forgotten what foxes did easily that wolves couldn’t: climb trees.

“I know you are there. It might be best if you just came down and we spoke.”

He didn’t expect an answer, but the silence still irked him a slightly. He wanted to get to the pup and get back as soon as possible and one or two feeble foxes weren’t going to stop him now when he was so close.

“There’s not much point in drawing this out. I already know about the pup and your friend. The wolf pup needs to be taken back and I am willing to overlook the fact that she dragged him all the way out here.”

Still nothing.

Now he looked up, trying to locate where exactly the fox was. All he could make out were the very gently swaying maple leaves above, soft spring sunlight filtering down the gaps. He narrowed his eye, shielding the light. Slowly he started to circle the tree, wondering how a grown fox could still evade his sight. Halting when he thought he spied a movement, he tried to angle his head slightly to get a better view.

And missed the slight figure that launched at his neck in a sudden movement.

Even caught off guard, his natural reflexes kicked in and though he managed to evade it by a narrow margin, a claw still landed on the side on this neck, cutting into his skin. With another jerk he jumped aside, again too late to avoid another swipe which landed on his shirt ripping the fabric in four neat slashes over his collar bone.

His hands reacted of their own accord, pushing the furred body away forcefully while he drew back, knees bent while be tried to balance himself trying to get a better look at his attacker.

Who launched at him again, the arch perfectly executed to land right in middle of his chest with enough force to knock him over onto his back.

Smokey grey eyes locked into his in the few seconds it took for him to shield his face from another snarling bite; more sharp claws making their mark on his body boring into him with all its weight.

He hadn’t wanted to fight, especially in his human form, but he didn't want to be cut and bruised any longer. With no other choice, he rolled over, causing the fox to jump away. The Alpha brought himself up to his full height and growled from the back of throat: a vocal display of dominance.

His size and stance alone would have made another animal pause, coupled with tense warning, it may have even stopped a fight from continuing. Yet the small fox facing him was relentless, answering him with a challenging bark of its own, and launching at him with incredible speed and accuracy.

Again the jump was perfect and precise, and had Erwin been any less observant, he would have been on his back again. Instead he gracefully stepped ever so slightly at the very last second and caught the fox by the scruff of its neck.

The effect on the fox was not at all what he had expected. Instead of a vicious struggle typical of most canid males, the body went limp. A low snarl followed then the body shook as if in extreme pain. The tip of the tail swung with an agitated rhythm, paws curled and uncurled in an agitated manner, then an almost cat-like mewl of torment sounded.

The whine of distress reverberated through the Alpha; it was an odd reaction he did not anticipate, instinct was telling him to offer comfort when his mind urged him to weary of something that had attacked him with such violence just mere moments before.

Somehow he managed to ease the other onto the ground, still holding on to the neck. With his other hand he held down the fox on its lower back. The heaving of the fox’s body made it difficult, but he slowly eased his own large frame sideways next to it.

“Easy...easy…” he heard himself say, trying to soothe the tiny form.

For the fox was indeed tiny, smaller than any fox Erwin had come across and he had never seen a Swift as rare as they were.

Orange-red and dark grey fur covered its body, the tail was grey, morphing into even darker grey-black at the tip. The ears, flattened now close to the skull, was the same shade of orange-red, trimmed in dark grey. An elegant black nosed snout was tinged darker on the sides. White fur covered its neck in a triangle, blending back to the rest of that orange-red fur, from what the wolf could see. The face was a lighter shade of grey, soft white framed its eyes drawing attention to the cat-like pupils. The same white fur covered its throat and upper chest in a triangular manner.

Glittering silver-grey eyes watched him wearily, the low sound of agony still emitting from its mouth.

“I didn't want to hurt you.” Erwin spoke, “but you left me no choice.”

A slight sound that could have been a huff broke the whine, a small curl of the snout told him that he was still in the wrong.

A sheer audacity of the fox even in this vulnerable state, almost made Erwin grin in amusement.

“I will let you go if you promise not to attack me again.”

The eye-roll this time did make his lips smirk, making those grey eyes widen with a surprised look.

“What the fuck are you smiling about, you stupid wolf?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Swift Fox facts:
> 
> They may have partially retractable claws like Grey Foxes (unlike wolves or other canids), giving them the very unique ability to climb trees.  
> They do live up to their name, able to run up to 50 km/h.  
> Yes, they are small, the size typical of a domestic cat, making them one of the most smallest foxes in North America.  
> And like all foxes, they have cat-like vertical pupils, another awesome trait not shared by other canids.
> 
> That's your wildlife lesson for today, don't let anyone tell you that reading fanfiction is a waste of time ever again because look ^^ SCIENCE!!


	5. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other fox finally emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in updating. And with a short chapter, as well.
> 
> Still trying to come to terms with ch. 84...

“What the fuck are you smiling about, you stupid wolf?”

Now it was Erwin's turn to be taken aback; the deep low voice was not what he had been expecting from such a small thing. Yet once sound seemed to have lodged somewhere in his mind, it seemed perfectly suitable given the creature’s strength.

“Are you going to let me up or are you waiting for the seasons to change?”

“You didn’t promise to stop fighting.”

“Tch, who would think some stupid dog the size of you,” silver gaze scanned his form slowly before continuing, “would be so afraid of a little Swift Fox like me?”

“I am not afraid for myself, I'd rather not harm your “little” self as you called it.”

Another eye roll followed.

“Considering you are in _my_ territory and the fact that _my_ friend lost her mate trying to save a wolf pup, I don't think you should be the one making demands. The pup needs food so you’d better let me go.”

Silver eyes challenged his, a strange occurrence for someone not accustomed to it. With narrowed blue eyes he let go of the fur in his hand and quickly got to his feet.

The fox followed suit, then shook out his fur, giving him another look as if say how disgusting it was to have been touched by a wolf.

“Believe me, the last thing I want is a fox’s scent on me as well.” Erwin said, which earned him yet another scowl.

Good, he thought, he had no patience for non-pack creatures and the fox’s looks were for some reason grating on him. Immediately it comes to him what the fox had said, and he tries to push his irritation aside.

“This is not the best of circumstances to meet, so perhaps we should start anew.. I’m Erwin, Alpha of the my pack. We live further north-east of here, and we’ve been trying to find the pup that belonged to another pack. Its parents…”

“I know what happened. Well, at least what Isabel could manage. You can save your explanations for her, I don’t care either way as long as you leave as soon as possible.”

With that he took off, quickly picking up the dead vole and not even pausing to see if the wolf was following.

Wondering if all Swifts were as abrupt, Erwin followed suit.

 

* * *

 

Closer to the main den, he called out to Mike, making sure he didn’t rush to confront the Swift. Whose name he still didn’t know, he thought, not that he could blame the fox entirely. Having your territory invaded after your friend came to with an injured baby of another kind would make anyone agitated to say the least.

The Beta was standing up, sniffing in the air to smell the Swift, with a strange expression.

“Call off your stupid dog.” the fox snapped, putting down the vole.

“He is just following instinct. Mike is the best…”

“Not interested.” the Swift bypassed Mike by a wide margin with that statement, coming to the den opening and putting the food down again.

“Isabel is hurt, but recovering and your pup is hungry. Since you already blocked off our escape, I think you can wait till she is feeling up to it to come out and talk to you.”

Erwin clenched his jaws. He didn’t particularly want to waste more time, but if the Red fox was injured and responsible for saving the pup, he had no choice but to do so. It was the right thing to do after all.

“We will be right here.”

Even before he finished talking, the fox was gone. With a slight sigh he sat down beside Mike.

“Strange isn’t he? Always thought they were small, but he’s...not any bigger than a youngling.” Mike said, still sniffing the air. “Such a strange smell.”

“Hmm.”

After a pause, Mike spoke again, “So I guess he managed to land a few on you, huh?”

The Alpha was looking at his scratches, ready to clean them out and merely grunted in response. Damned vexing fox, he cursed silently.

 

* * *

 

It was sometime in the lull of the afternoon that fell around the forest that there were any movements for the den.

Slowly and gingerly, a Red Fox emerged from the hole to both Erwin and Mike’s patient gaze. They could smell her and the yarrow poultice around her shoulders, obviously the cut which had caused the bleeding.

Erwin sat cross-legged, one hand on Mike’s neck who sat with his tail down, paws stretched in a sign of non-aggression. The blonde nodded his head slightly in greeting; although very young the vixen was an Alpha who had mated, and acknowledged him back with one in return.

“I am sorry for making you wait, but I needed to rest.” she said, voice slightly shaky.

“It’s understandable.” the Alpha wolf soothed, “It could not have been easy for you, given everything that has occurred. Should you wish to rest further, we can wait.”

Eyes cast down, the fox shook her head slowly. “No...I know the pup will be safer with you. I…”

Mike made a soft soothing whimper in response to the vixen’s obvious distress.

“Take your time.” the blonde said softly, pausing. He felt his heart sink at the look of pain in the young fox’s eyes, she held back, but her sadness was more than palpable.

After a few more minutes, with slightly perked up ears, she continued, “I am Isabel. That night my…”. She trailed off, canine visible on one side of her mouth in an attempt to calm herself.

“Isabel, it’s alright. You don’t have to explain anything at all now to us. It all can wait.”

“No, no, it can’t! You must take him and protect him. You...have to! I can’t take care of a pup. I am alone now that...now that…”

Tears rolled down the vixen’s face even though she bent her head low, almost curling into herself.

Erwin gently let go on a sympathetically whimpering Mike and very slowly approached the sobbing form. Holding out a hand, palm up he gently presented his limb as a means of the young vixen to sniff his scent which was non-threatening. When after a full minute, the trembling form didn’t show any signs of fear, he sat cross-legged again and gently ran his hand over the vixen’s shaking head, over and over, trying to ease her pain.

With a slightly drawn brows, the blonde murmured that it was alright.

He knew that it could not have been easy for anyone to come face to face with the living version of the giant creature they had found. Clearly Isobel had not only seen it, she had seen her mate fight and possibly witnessed his death. Despite that, she _had_ saved the pup, who was not even a fox and had escaped with an injury.

Mere words and physical gestures would not be enough to repay her.

Yet she was the only survivor apart from the pup who could help in trying to solve the puzzle of the giant creature.

Erwin sighed under his breath; however distasteful he had to put the survival of the pack first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I need to get over ch. 84. But I can't. I have read all sorts of theories, meta-posts, tweets etc. etc. but my weak heart just will not let it rest.
> 
> Eruri is forever. 
> 
> That's all.
> 
> If you feel like it, you are welcome to talk Eruri/other trash ships/whatever to me on tumblr [The Essential J](http://theessentialj.tumblr.com/), or on twitter [@jinath_hyder](https://twitter.com/Jinath_Hyder) or watch me make a fool of myself on insta [Lucifer's Arch Priestess](https://www.instagram.com/jinathhyder/)


	6. Evening Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shared meal should ease some tensions, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: We do not speak of current SnK manga here on or in any of my Eruri fics any longer. Because it's just shit. So fuck it. Fuck Isayama. Sorry, but not sorry at all. 
> 
> Hey, long time no see!  
> Another weeknight and I am too tired to re-read this for errors. Just read it as it stands now, I will edit it when I have some time tomorrow.  
> See you in the end notes!

The kills were easy; two plump rabbits were more than enough for them. Warm weather meant food was aplenty, so there was no need for them to consume a lot given their lack of physical the usual physical exertion they partook in. The Alpha processed them carefully, wrapping up the other two for the foxes. As they were hunting in the Swift’s territory, it was the correct thing to do even though he had given them a curt permission to procure meat.

Mike had shifted and sat cross-legged, stoking a small pit of fire contently. Although they could eat uncooked meat, sometimes the Beta preferred slightly searing his meat simply because he enjoyed the different scent it gave off. Erwin didn’t mind either way, he was simply eating because he didn’t want to waste too much time to hunt for food on their return.

The thought of which made him frown slightly.

Earlier the vixen had taken his bait and brought up the idea of accompanying them. However, she had given a glance towards the Swift’s den and Erwin knew she may have a small grey-eyed hurdle in her path.

As soon as the smell of rabbit wafted in the air, Isabel emerged, small wolf pup in mouth followed by a very wary looking Swift. Placing the wolf down Isabel gave him a small soothing lick, making it yelp slightly as it tried to balance on it’s tiny paws. Mike gave a slight laugh at the attempt, to which the pup responded by backing into the female.

“Ah, poor little thing.” Isabel soothed again, making Erwin grin a bit; she was obviously attached to the pup as much as it was to her in the short amount of time they’ve spent together. Even if he didn’t want to speak to the vixen further, he might have asked her along just for the pup’s sake.

“Would you like me to unwrap the rabbit for you, Isabel?” the Alpha asked.

At her nod, he placed the rabbit by her and watched her gently chew off small pieces to feed the pup first.

Mike nudged him with one of the charred rabbits, waiting for him to signal the time to eat.

He looked at the small form on the other side of the fire and tried in his most polite voice, “Shall I unwrap this for you as well…?”, deliberately drifting off as the Swift still had not introduced himself by name.

Isabel’s slightly turned ear didn’t escape his notice, nor the Swift’s.

“Levi.” he spoke, and said nothing more.

Erwin repeated the name in his head, strangely liking it. He placed placed the now unwrapped meat in front of the other and picking up a small piece from his own, gestured for him to eat.

 

* * *

 

Despite the air of aloofness coming from the Swift, the others ate slowly, occasionally interrupted with grins and comments about the pup. The last of the daylight had faded away, making the fire seem brighter as the meal settled in their bellies, bringing a sense of calm.The pup nestled into Isabel’s side and promptly fell asleep. Mike yawned as well causing the Alpha and Vixen to laugh softly.

Throughout the meal, Levi had remained quiet, but as the laughter died down, he shifted forward, ears straight, tail now unfurled and slightly puffed out. Erwin read the body language for what it was: posturing to dominate, and sighed under his breath.

This fox was nothing but trouble.

“So you will be leaving with the pup tomorrow?” the Swift asked.

“Yes, we need to return to the pack.”

“Good. Come, Isabel say goodbye and leave the pup with them tonight, so it can get used to their scents. It would do us both good to get get some uninterrupted sleep.” The pointed remark did not go unnoticed by the Alpha.

“I am fine to keep the pup with me tonight, besides he might not sleep well without me. I am sure he will be used to them when we travel to…”

“We?” Levi cut Isabel off, voice irate.

“Isabel very kindly offered to come with us to help with the pup.” Erwin said as calm as possible.

“Kindness already has done enough damage to her, she doesn’t need to be kind any further.”

“Do you both realize that I am right here?” the female spoke, making Mike chuckle slightly as he settled back against a tree trunk, watching with amusement.

“Isabel, you don’t need to go with these…” the curl of the Swift’s mouth was unmistakably dismissive, “Wolves. You are still weak and it’s clouding your judgement.”

The vixen sighed, “Yes, I am hurt, but not unable to think. You will always be like an older brother to me, but Levi, I can make up my own mind.”

“Isabel…” the fox started again, but the female would not be swayed, shaking her head in refusal.

“Don’t you think I should see this to the end? I am sure that...he...he would want me to make sure the pup was safe with his family.”

Eyes downcast, Levi gritted his teeth. This was a point he could not argue without upsetting Isabel further. She couldn’t yet take her mate’s name, hadn’t since the night of her arrival, hurt and fur matted with blood, yet clinging to the small ball of golden fur. Already he could see the slight moisture in her eyes as she made leaned down to nuzzle into the sleeping pup’s head.

“Fine.” he conceded. “But you are getting some sleep tonight without the pup.”

For brief second, he was sure he was going to get another argument, but Isabel only nodded. He looked at the blonde wolf expectantly. Who also remained silent; it was the other wolf who came and gently picked up the slumbering pup.

With clearer eyes Isabel walked past, giving Levi a slight bump with her head as thanks, and bade the rest goodnight.

The movement must have finally disturbed the pup, because he whined slightly in Mike’s arms. The Beta sat back down against the tree, gently rubbing the pup’s head and letting him burrow into his neck. After a few minutes, it settled down, calmed by the big wolf’s scent and fell asleep again. Levi still waited by the fire, watching as Mike seemed to also nod off. Finally he looked at the other wolf who had cleared up the remnants of their meal.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at his gaze.

Extracting his claws, Levi dug at the earth, leaving marks as he stretched out his front paws.

“I hope you like foxes, wolf. Because I am not going to let Isabel go off alone with you.” he bared his fangs for good measure as well before turning back and heading into his burrow.

Erwin furrowed his brows. This fox was definitely nothing _but_ trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been ages.
> 
> I want to thank you if you are still subscribed to this and have patiently waited for me to get my act together. But I have some motivation to write again so enjoy it while it lasts.
> 
> Kudos & comments are not only welcome, but highly appreciated. So please be generous & if you like any of my fics, hey maybe tell your Eruri friends to give them a try as well? Please and thank you.
> 
> In case you are interested, SMS: Twitter [@jinath_hyder](https://twitter.com/Jinath_Hyder), Insta [Lucifer's Arch Priestess](https://www.instagram.com/jinathhyder/) and tumblr [The Essential J](http://theessentialj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cheers & remember Eruri is canon! ♥


	7. On The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's irritation grows, no thanks to a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded at some unknown hour, usual mistakes abound, blah, blah, blah.

Sunlight gleamed over the over as he bent down to fill his water skein, the liquid cool at his fingertips. An inquisitive small school of fish swam close, darting away quickly as he dipped his other hand in the waters.

A slight smile curved on Erwin’s face as he stood up, eyeing the same fish as they reemerged from behind some rocks at the bottom of the small stream, quickly swimming off into the current. Kneeling again, he dipped a small wooden bowl and slowly drank, ears tuned to the movements behind him.

Slightly turning his head he could make out the form of Mike patiently sitting cross-legged with the pup on his lap. He could hear the soft murmurs of Levi’s voice, and automatically his gaze is drawn the source. Levi was checking Isabel's wounds, gently and carefully, tying a fresh bandage.

The sight of the now-changed Swift still unnerved him just as it had earlier in the morning.

Somehow he had not been prepared for the lithe form that was Levi in his non-fox body: glossy black hair, instead of the soft grey of his fox fur, covered his head. Sotty eyelashes lined his eyes, startlingly dark against clear skin, slim black eyebrows framed the face, a silent hint at the markings he carried in his Swift form. The rest of his body was as wiry and graceful as his other self, unlike a lot of shifters who sometimes seemed awkward in one form or the other.

Erwin was unsure why a simple transformation kept bewildering him, and he looked away towards the water again, swallowing down his curiosity along with his drink.

A moment later, the Alpha tensed up as the object of his curiosity strolled up to the bank and knelt to wash his hands from his ministrations.

Politely, Erwin offered his drinking bowl, holding it out to the other.

Grey eyes shimmered in the sunlight and Levi pointedly ignored the outstretched arm, bringing out his own vessel and dipping it into the pool to take a sip.

Erwin looked down at the dark head, feeling irritated beyond measure at the gesture. Filling his cup, he walked off towards less impolite company.

 

* * *

 

Erwin’s mood did not improve much by the time they stopped at nightfall.

At at much later time than he had planned.

The embers from the evening fire glowed, a soft silence broken occasionally by a falling piece of wood. He closed his eyes, willing his irritation to dissipate.

Levi had refused to stop when the light had grown dim, insisting he could see very well in the dark, thank you, very much, and that he would be more than happy to lead them on. Provided the wolves weren’t too tired, of coure.

The implication of that remark rankled. As had all the not-so-subtle looks of distaste the dark haired shifter had levelled at Erwin throughout the day.

So naturally he had picked the one weapon he knew would win the fight: Isabel.

Surely, she was tired and need a rest?

That she, still in her fox form, had been carried in a comfortable cradleboard by Mike all day, he overlooked. He was not opposed to continuing, however, he simply wanted to avoid taxing the pup who had been agitated at times during the day. While Levi was not unkind to the pup, it’s welfare was secondary to Isabel’s, and thus her comfort was easier to use against the Swift.

He glanced over to the small shapes bundled together on one side of the fire, light catching Isabel’s reddish fur. Behind her lay the gently breathing form of Levi, curled slightly on his side, a protective shield of sorts. Mike lay on the other side of the pit, snoring gently on his back, the small bundle of the pup on sleeping on his chest, completely undisturbed.

The night was still and calm, despite the chill in air. Erwin stood up, trying to brush off the slight slumber he could feel creeping up on him. He needed to relieve himself as well, and sensing no other creatures awake in the immediate area, he decided against waking Mike up.

Walking off not too far that he couldn’t see the group, he rotated his shoulders, feeling a slight twinge in them. No doubt partly from the tension of having to fend off the open hostility he had been receiving for the last days from a certain someone, who despite his most genuine efforts of politeness rebuffed him at every turn.

Glancing at the whorls of the bark of the tree at which he stopped, he frowned, thoughts running through his mind. Foxes and wolves were not necessarily enemies, but neither were they on particularly friendly terms. The tale of the He-Wolf and trickster Vixen-Fox was always one of a cautionary note, told to all young pups. It always served as a reminder to all wolves to avoid foxes, and they did thus: never encroaching on the other’s territories, an ancient division of lands faithfully kept up on both sides through punctilious avoidance.

An unspoken pact he had broken by walking into a marked fox territory. A fact he would be further compounding by bringing in two foxes into wolf country.

Rinsing his hands clean, he sighed. Well, he shrugged, it wouldn't be the first time he would have to resort to bending the rules to his liking.

Settling back by the firelight, he ran his hands over his eyes, somehow more tired than he wanted to be. His eyes were drawn to the still snoring figure of Mike. The sleeping pup rose and fell along with the Beta’s rhythmic breathing, the sight amusing him even as his eyelids grew heavy.

Somewhere, in relative quiet of the forest, a small twig broke under a footfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I updated this.
> 
> Nope, other fics are NOT abandoned despite the lack of regular updates. Just bear with me a bit, ok, fam?
> 
> Thank you very much for your kudos and subscription. Please, please don't hesitate to come talk to me; here or on: twitter [@jinath_hyder](https://twitter.com/Jinath_Hyder).


	8. Nightfall

The smell of wildflowers permeated the air as the young pup ran excitedly through the grass. He chased the butterflies that were gorging themselves on nectar.

Catching them wasn’t easy, as the pup was far too eager to stand still. When he did manage to be quiet, the happy swish of his tail disturbed the air enough for all his potential prey to be aware of his presence. His exuberant yelps didn’t help either; which the meadow birds chirped their disapproval of very vocally.

The graceful she-wolf watched it all, with twinkling cerulean eyes, face curved into a fond smile at her young son’s antics. Every once in awhile, the pup ran back to her, mouth full of bright flowers and took off again as soon as another intriguing insect caught his eye.

When he finally came back, he was breathing hard, chest labouring with exertion, pink tongue hanging out. His mother gently soothed his damp fur, licking him clean with loving sweeps of her tongue.

Tired for the moment, the golden pup rolled into her warmth with a soft whimper, flush with happiness. He nosed into his mother’s neck, seeking the comforting smell of her. It rolled over him in gentle waves, like the soft light of the sun, familiar and reassuring, enveloping him in her love.

The she-wolf gave a gentle swipe between the shimmering blue eyes of the pup: a mother’s kiss of devotion. The pup closed his eyes in contentment as she tenderly called his name.

“Erwin.”

“Erwin.”

“Erwin!”

Someone who was not his mother was whispering in his ears...he hummed in denial, caught in that in-between state of dreaming and wakefulness, when he recognized the scent.

Startled, he bolted upright, colliding with the man poised over him. Before the grunt of that blow could escape his mouth, it was covered by a slim, cool palm.

Levi looked at him with a frown, index finger pressed to his lips in a sign to be silent. The Swift tilted his head to the side and held up two fingers. As soon as Erwin nodded in understanding, he removed his palm.

Quickly Erwin looked over to Mike, still peacefully asleep as were the pup and Isabel. He drew in a small breath, trying to draw in any foreign scents as he stood up next to Levi who had done the same.

They stood still for a few quiet seconds, both tense and listening for movement.

There was the faintest rustle of a shrub and before Erwin could say anything, Levi took off into the dark with the words, “Save Isabel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate it when the update you've been waiting for is only a very short chapter?  
> Me, too, fam. Me, too.


	9. A Talk At Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a wolf and a fox exchange a few words, leaving one of them speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, late night update (again). Will re-edit for mistakes later and I apologize for how shite my action sequences are, please be kind, I'm not a pro.

Levi was usually a light sleeper when travelling and the new smells in the air had immediately woken him up. For a few seconds, he isn't sure if he had only imagined it, but the very minute sound of footfalls that reached his ears confirmed that there were indeed others in the woods. Very carefully he moved away from Isabel, on instinct seeking out Erwin since the blonde wolf  was on watch duty.

Except the taller man looked asleep, peacefully even, a slight smile on his lips.

Levi wanted to shake him awake and rebuke him for falling asleep, but held back and whispered as softly as possible to rouse him.

By the time the wolf had opened his eyes and grasped the situation, Levi could smell the others far more precisely. When he heard the rustle of leaves, he knew he had to draw whoever it was, away from Isabel and the pup, at least long enough to give them a head start. Even as the idea was forming in his head, he was turning away from Erwin, telling him to look after Isabel as he raced ahead.

His plan was simple: ambush whoever was walking their way before they came too close and delay them. He didn’t bother shifting, instead he ran his fingers over the sheath of the sharp blade he always kept on his belt and deftly sought out a line of branches he could utilize to stay off the ground. His small size was always an advantage in maneuvering through the canopies, which not only served as a good hiding spot, but also gave him the ability to surprise any target below him. With that in mind, he swiftly climbed up a sturdy trunk, moving forward, towards the source of the sounds.

He spotted two shapes through the leaves, as he had crouched on a branch, trying to determine their route. If he could smell them, chances are they could as well, however he was confident they wouldn’t be looking up even as he ascertained they were headed his way. Before he could get a better look at them however, the air shifted, and he could smell Erwin somewhere close behind.

Levi only had a few seconds to think before the two interlopers were almost under his perch and without hesitation he took the chance, reaching for the knife before jumping down onto the one of the moving figures

His intention was to surprise them, even as they heard the sound of his jump and looked up. In that rush of air at his ears he suddenly heard Erwin’s clear voice.

“Levi, stop!”

It was just a little too late.

The taller of the two startled figures reached out with their arms to push the shorter figure out of the way. Levi’s knife, fully drawn, made impact: a clean cut, slicing through cloth and into flesh, taut skin and muscle underneath not standing a chance against the sharp metal.

Levi had tried to twist away once he had heard Erwin’s voice, and he landed awkwardly, managing to roll on his back and coming to a crouching halt, knife still in his hand, now marred with a thin line of blood.

The figure he had injured was also bent slightly over the shorter person who had stumbled forward from the push, supporting both on their knees and hands on the soil.

Before any of them could utter a word, a sharp growl from Erwin broke through their panting breaths, and Levi watched as the two shapes held still on that command.

It was dark, but Levi’s eyes were more than adept at making taking in the sight of the wolf whose usual blue eyes glowed erriely back into his. It was a look that would chill many others to the bone, and Levi could feel the small hair on the back of his arms bristle in awareness.

He bared his pointed canines in a snarl; arching his back in defiance.

It couldn’t have been more than a few heartbeats, fox and wolf gaze locked in a silent battle for dominance, yet it felt like a lifetime.

The slight rustle of movement broke the spell drawing both their attention.

Levi still held his stance, but Erwin moved towards the two huddled creatures, talking, “Are you alright Moblit? Hange?”

 

* * *

 

The pup’s cries were loud in the still of the night despite Mike’s best efforts to calm it down. Hange made faces to try and amuse him, which did nothing but agitate the youngling further. Mike shook his head, his overlong bangs swishing side to side with the movement.

A low-pitched whine rang out from the other side of the fire as Erwin cleaned up the long gash that had torn through the shirt, and into the flesh of Moblit’s bicep and forearm. The blonde frowned in displeasure, washing the wound out with irritated concentration. He tried to keep a tight reign over his emotions, but he could tell that his pack had picked up on the barely simmering anger beneath his outwardly controlled demeanor.

When the Great Father had rewarded of Úlfr the First Wolf with the power of Morphis for unwavering loyalty, the Fire God Sethlans had stewed with jealousy. In a fit of rage, Sethlans unleashed his fury by making the mountains erupt and spew forth great rivers of lava. Úlfr, who had not mastered the art of shifting quickly, was unable to speak the human language in his wolf form, and failed in his attempts to warn his family. He could only watch helplessly as they, along with the rest of his village, perished in the fiery flow.

With great sadness, standing over the burnt remains of his parents and siblings, Úlfr had cried for a hundred days when finally, unable to sleep from the loud howls of lamentation, the Great Mother took pity on him. To make amends for the destruction brought upon his community, She bestowed the gift of shifting to all people, and to his bloodline specifically, She granted the right of Kinship. Pleased with Úlfr’s graceful prayer of thanks, She also gave the people the ability to communicate through bodily scents, so that even in morphed forms, all would be able to understand each other.

Thus the bonds between wolves came to be: pheromones signalled to pack members and family the mental and physical states of the bearer. Most basic emotions were ingrained to deciphered from birth: hunger, pain, paternal love; all things that ensured basic safety of wolves from puppyhood. All other complex emotions had to be learnt through experience, some taught by the pack, some gained through life, some which varied from Alpha to Beta to Omega. For Alphas, like Erwin, it meant he had to control his feelings in certain situations to ensure the safety of his pack.

An overly emotional Alpha wasn’t just a danger to itself, it could mean the demise of an entire tribe of wolves.

Which is why Erwin was trying to keep his focus on Moblit, instead of giving in to his ire. Although they were not in any danger, the earlier incident of the night had not only distressed the pup, but resulted in the injury of his pack member.

All due to the actions of a one little fox.

* * *

 

Levi refused to speak to Isabel; instead he turned his silvery gaze at the broad expanse of Erwin’s shoulders which were turned back to him.

Stupid, stupid wolf, he cursed under his breath.

The Red Fox, simply huffed at his silence and without sparing him a second glance, went to where Mike was unsuccessfully trying to soothe the distressed pup. She was naturally upset when Mike and Erwin’s rushed, urgent conversation had woken her up along with the pup. It had felt like a bad dream in some ways, although Mike had assured her that he knew the smells belonged to their pack members, she still felt concerned for Levi.

Isabel didn’t need to be so angry, the Swift thought, after all he had only been trying to protect her. His mind replayed the earlier events of night as he watched the wolf he had accidently injured, Moblit, whimpering slightly as his pack leader bandaged his wound. He looked up at the other brown haired wolf who hovered over the other two, constantly waving with her hands. Levi was sure he had never smelt anything half as foul as Hange, suspecting that it was her who probably had alarmed him the most in his sleep.

Isabel had looked at him with irritation as he had explained what had transpired when the four of them had walked back to the small site. Levi had apologized by offering up his own poultice to use on Moblit, but the Red Fox had still looked annoyed as if she expected him to say something further.

Oh, he had plenty to say, but he was storing them for the one whose fault this whole affair was: Erwin.

The one whose slightest look or sound made all his pack fall in line. It grated on Levi, how they listened to the blonde-haired man without any reservations. That was the way of the wolves, he knew, to listen to their Alpha. He preferred to live by his own rules, and he wondered how the members swallowed their pride and did everything they were told without any questions.

The movement from the trio across the fire caught his attention, Hange and Moblit walked over to the pallet the woman had unpacked earlier. They seemed to be a pair, although Levi saw no bonding marks, but then he wasn’t too knowledgeable about wolf mating habits in a pack. Ideally the Alpha would had a mate, but beyond that the Swift wasn’t sure who else were allowed to mate or bond, if at all. Not that it mattered to him, he had no interests in wolves, they were just greedy selfish beings with rigid hierarchies he was not enamoured of.

Between Mike and Isabel, the pup had now quietened down significantly, and almost looked ready to fall asleep when Erwin went over to gently soothe it as well. Seeing them, Isabel included, looking more relaxed, somehow irritated Levi further.

Which Erwin didn’t miss when he stood up to look at the brunette.

This time Isabel took the pup, leaving Mike to stand watch. The Red Fox curled up with the pup, yawning slightly, tail covering her small charge. Watching them all settled in, Erwin glanced back at Levi, who still sat cross-legged against a trunk, slightly away from the direct warmth of the fire.

His grey eyes shone with hostility, Erwin could tell. With a small sigh, he walked over to the Swift.

“A cool drink and wash would be welcome,” he said, tilting his head towards the direction of the small stream they had passed earlier. The shapely arch of an inky brow, gave him pause, but with a soft huff, Levi actually stood up and stalked off without a second glance.

He caught up a second later, noting the crossed arms and rigid shoulders of the shorter man.

Out of relative earshot, Levi broke the tense silence.

“So when do you start lecturing me? Now or when we get to the stream?”

God, this man tried his patience, Erwin clenched his jaw.

“Is that what you think I will be doing? Lecturing you?”

“Well it seems like that’s what you would do since I didn’t keel over to do your bidding. Unlike your _pack_.”

The way Levi said the word “pack” made Erwin’s hackles rise. The tone was implying that his pack, or maybe all packs, were a dirty thing, a filthy four-letter word with negative connotations.

“My _pack_ , generally follows certain rules. Rules that keep all its members safe. Preferably uninjured.”

They were almost at the bend of the little stream, stars reflected on the mostly still surface. Erwin bent and splashed some water on the back of his neck, just to feel the coolness of the water since his body felt suddenly too overworked and heated.

He looked up, to see Levi looking down at him, a change as their differences in height usually meant it was the other way around. He was struck again as how small the other male was, he was sure he could pick up the Swift with just one hand around that small waist. As soon as he thought of it, he flushed, feeling strangely guilty hastily looking away as if he looked a moment too long at the dark haired man, the foolish picture in his head would be visible.

Clearing his throat, he stood up to his full height, continuing, “I wasn’t going lecure you, Levi, I was simply going to ask if you had thought your course of action through clearly.”

“You were going to ask me? As if my thoughts actually mattered?”

Gritting his teeth, the blonde prayed for some control. “Why do you keep insinuating that I am some sort of tyrant? Do you think I simply do as I desire without any thoughts or consideration for others?”

“Don’t you, Erwin? While everyone else fell asleep, trusting you to keep watch, you simply nodded off.”

Levi looked back at him, head cocked to one side as he started to walk back towards their makeshift camp. “Not very considerate now, is it, wolf?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, y'all know Blondie did a big, bad thingy and our fave Smol isn't just going to lay back and take it. Well not yet...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Comments, kudos, subscriptions, retweets, reblogs, ALWAYS welcome, thank you for it all. Please, please don't hesitate to come talk to me; here or on: twitter [@jinath_hyder](https://twitter.com/Jinath_Hyder).


End file.
